happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Another Fine Mess
Another Fine Mess is the 68th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 38th episode of Season 3. In this episode, Fungus is littering the beach again and endangers Seastar and Melinda to the horror of Petunia. Cast Starring: *Petunia *Fungus *Gaston The Skunk *Seastar The Merskunk *Melinda The Merskunk Featuring: *JD Winkerman *Stacy *Giggles *Shambo The Witch Doctor *Handy Appearances: *Generic Tree Friends Plot In Honalo, Fungus is relaxing on the beach with a bunch of trash in the sand. In the ocean, Petunia is having a good time with her siblings Stacy and Gaston The Skunk, Giggles, Handy, Melinda and Seastar and JD Winkerman when suddenly Petunia smells something horrid, The smell is coming from Fungus and his trash. Petunia yells at Fungus for littering the beach again. A few Generic Tree Friends smell Fungus' scent and throw up. Fungus gets up and heads to the bus to Kona, leaving behind more trash. Petunia's OCD kicks in as she sees this. Seastar and Melinda calm her down by letting her touch their mermaid tails. The feel of Seastar and Melinda's mermaid tails feels kind of relaxing to Petunia. The merskunks are terrified that some garbage is in their area. The next day, Fungus litters the beach again with even more trash and dumps some of it into the ocean putting the merskunks in danger. Petunia heads to Waipaha to see Shambo The Witch Doctor. She goes into Shambo's hut and meets with Shambo and JD Winkerman. Petunia explains that Fungus is littering the beach all over again and the smell is even worse than the last time Fungus littered the beach. The Winkster informs Shambo that Fungus is also endangering the mermaids in the area, the worse hit hard are the merskunks Melinda and Seastar. Shambo gives Petunia some more of the same odor clearing potions from last time and heads with Petunia and The Winskter back to Honalo. Petunia sees that the beach littered even worse than last time. Seastar and Melinda swim to a clear area away from the trash. The Winkster carries out his plan to Shambo and Petunia. The two of them head off to the beach. Stacy, Giggles and Gaston The Skunk are picking up the trash but the job is taking forever. Shambo comes forward and casts a magic spell that lifts the trash into the bags. Shambo even gets the trash that is in the merskunk's area out of there and into bags. Petunia uses the potions to clear the air of the foul odors Fungus left behind. JD Winkerman gives Stacy and Giggles the signal and the pounce on Fungus. Petunia, Gaston The Skunk, Seastar and Melinda get into skunk spraying positions. They unleash their stink on Fungus causing him to get stunned big time. Fungus runs away but The Winkster pounces on him and beats him up big time until Fungus surrenders. The Winkster tells Fungus to never litter the beaches of Honalo ever again and Fungus promises to never do that again and runs away. JD Winkerman uses a bottle of the odor clearing potion to clear the whole air of skunk spray. The beach looks cleaner thanks to Petunia. Seastar and Melinda ask Petunia to touch their mermaid tails again, Petunia does this, ending the episode. Moral: "Cleaning up should never be tough!" Deaths None Injuries * A Couple of Generic Tree Friends puke upon smelling the odor of Fungus. * Fungus gets bruises and a black eye when The Winkster beats him up. Destruction * Some plants and flowers die courtesy of Fungus' odor. Trivia * This is the first episode where Melinda and Seastar use their skunk sprays. * JD Winkerman interacts with the merskunks for the first time in this episode. * This episode acts like a sequel to Stinky Beach as Fungus litters the beach in both episodes, however in this episode his littering is worse than the former. * The name of this episode comes from a Laurel and Hardy short film of the same name. * The music played during Flaky's death in Happy Trails Part 2 and when Lumpy is trying to get his leg out of the tree in Out on A Limb is played in the scene where Petunia sees the beach littered up near the climax and again when JD Winkerman beats up Fungus. Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes